Snakehead/transcript
PROLOGUE Boston Streets - Finding Che (evening time on the active streets of a Boston neighborhood with a pervasive Southeast Asian ambience. a wet, chilled man is combing the area looking for a specific destination. after rattling some locked metal gates across storefronts he asks a female pedestrian for assistance) WU LAN: (in Cantonese. exasperated) Ping-On Street? Will you take me to Ping-On Street? WOMAN: (in Cantonese. hesitant) You want to go to Ping-On Street? (points over his shoulder) Go down... just there... (he presses on his way through the noisy night, finds the address he is looking for and rings the intercom. he is buzzed in) WU LAN: (accepting a warming blanket. in Cantonese) Did any of the others make it? MING CHE: (in Cantonese) You are the first. WU LAN: They're dead. They're all dead. MING CHE: Wait until the morning. There may be hope. You may stay here with me, my friend. (he escorts the man into a large bunk room in the basement) There is running water. A toilet there. I will get you dry clothes... and something to eat. You can lie down here. WU LAN: My stomach hurts. MING CHE: Your stomach? You should lie down. WU LAN: My stomach hurts... MING CHE: Lie down. Lie down and rest. WU LAN: (severely distressed) Help me! What is happening to me?! (crying) It hurts... it hurts... my stomach. (as the man screams repeatedly, Che dons heavy gloves and brandishes large shears. he cuts the shirt from the man's chest to witness his abdomen - distended and wriggling about. a large squid-like parasite crawls out of Lan's mouth and Che retrieves it) ACT I Dorchester Bay - Recovering Corpses PETER: (getting out the station wagon and approaching Olivia) Sorry I'm late. OLIVIA: Where's Walter? PETER: He's practicing some self-actualization. OLIVIA: In a taxi? PETER: Yeah, that's part of it. He's also cooking for himself now, cleaning up after himself. You should have him tell you why picking out his own wardrobe is an important sign of independence. So how many are there? Is it bad? OLIVIA: Did you eat? PETER: Yeah. OLIVIA: Well, that's unfortunate. WALTER: (approaching from the nearby parking area) Hello, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Hello, Walter. PETER: You made it. (summoning him as he strolls past) Walter! WALTER: (ired) I saw you following the taxi in the station wagon. PETER: I wasn't following you, Walter. We were coming to the same place. WALTER: You don't trust me. (on the rocky shoreline of the inlet to the bay, the team walks among the bodies that litter the area, and are briefed by the boss) BROYLES: It's a Chinese merchant ship registered in Hong Kong. Four hours ago, it ran aground and caught fire. Strong current, freezing water. They died attempting to swim ashore. We pulled out twenty-seven bodies so far. At first, it appeared they all died of hypothermia. And then we found these. (to an officer at work gathering evidence) Excuse us, agent. (to Walter, about a body with a large squid-like creature in its' mouth) Doctor Bishop, have you ever seen anything like this? WALTER: It's similar to a tiny parasite found in livestock. I've never seen them this size, or in humans. (grabs it and pulls the two foot long parasite from the throat of the corpse. to Peter, trying to hand him the parasite) I want this creature transported back to my lab. It might still be alive. NEARBY AGENT: (pulling Mei Lin from the water and calling for assistance) Hey, this woman's still breathing! WALTER: (rushing to help with the rest of the team) Step aside please. We haven't much time. She's infected. (clearing the woman's mouth of obstructions) We've got to get this organism out of her. PARAMEDIC: (to others lifting the unconscious woman) Go! Ming Che's - Collecting Parasites (bodies, bloodied at the mouth, lay still on several tables in a makeshift operating room. the large parasites are being collected alive by Che and placed in barrels of fluid) MING CHE: (to the newest refugee to find his door) Here. Before you get sick. (wraps a blanket around the shoulders of the wet man) SECOND MAN: (shivers) The boat. There was an accident. Did any of the others come? MING CHE: No. You're the first. (lying) ACT II Hospital Visit - Interviewing Mei Lin TAO CHEN: (walking the corridor to the patient's room) My name's Tao Chen. I'm from the Chinese Consulate. PETER: The woman we pulled from the water, how long has she been awake? TAO CHEN: About an hour. OLIVIA: Is she talking? TAO CHEN: Just a little. Her name is Mei Lin. She's from outside of Hong Kong. PETER: She happen to mention how she got a gigantic worm stuck in her stomach? TAO CHEN: Doctor said she just had a severe case of dehydration. No worm. OLIVIA: She wasn't infected? MEI LIN: (sitting in her bed she explains her situation, in Cantonese) TAO CHEN: (translating) She says they came for work and a better life. MEI LIN: (asks a question) PETER: (answers her in Cantonese. then translates for Olivia) She asked if we're gonna arrest her. I told her we're just here to help. OLIVIA: (to Peter) I didn't know you spoke Cantonese. PETER: (to Olivia) Well get to know me a bit. TAO CHEN: (asks a question in Cantonese) MEI LIN: (answers the question) TAO CHEN: (translates) She says she doesn't know. The men on the boat -- they knew. MEI LIN: (explains further) TAO CHEN: (translates) They gave her medicine for seasickness. Everyone got it. But her father was a fisherman -- so she was used to the sea -- so she didn't take it. (speaking foreign language) MEI LIN: (cries, talks and looks at a photo of her husband and daughter) TAO CHEN: She wants you to help her find her daughter and husband. She -- she doesn't know what happened to her family. MEI LIN: (continues her story) TAO CHEN: (translates) Crewmen said they were two days behind on another boat. OLIVIA: There's another boat? PETER: Yeah, so chances are they're infected too. OLIVIA: Okay, that gives us maybe thirty-six hours before it lands. Walter's Lab - Inspecting Parasites ASTRID: (helping a specimen onto and off of a weight scale) Seven pounds and ten ounces. Walter, this is our largest worm yet. WALTER: Parasitic worm to be precise. Truly, Agent Farnsworth, it never ceases to amaze me the infinite variation that Mother Nature gives us. She truly has quite a disturbing sense of humor. ASTRID: Considering your new pet, I think Mother Nature's a real bitch. (door closes) PETER: (entering with Olivia) How's it going in here? ASTRID: (sarcastically joking) You mean here at Bishop's Live Bait? PETER: Actually, I think these things would scare off the fish, don't you? OLIVIA: Walter, we spoke to the woman we found on the beach and she said that everyone on that boat took some sort of... capsule medicine. PETER: Actually, Mei Lin's the only one who didn't take the capsule and she's the only one who didn't get affected. So do you think it's possible that that could've been inside the capsule? WALTER: Of course. It makes perfect sense. (as he dissects a specimen) If the time of gestation is equal to the time of transport, it would explain why the creatures need the host. These bodies provide nutrition, warmth, and protective shelter. They enable the parasite to grow. PETER: Are you saying that these people were used as some sort of human incubator? WALTER: Quite ingenious, really. And yes to your question. It is possible for the larvae of the parasite to fit into a capsule. It would allow the parasite to grow on the journey here. OLIVIA: Which leaves why? Why would someone be smuggling these in? (looks at her beeping pager) It's Broyles. The Coast Guard found a manifest on the sunken Chinese ship. They traced it to a local shipyard. Somebody is in custody now. PETER: (leaves with Olivia) Hey, Walter, find out everything else you can on those worms, alright? WALTER: Parasitic worms. (at his makeshift lab, Ming Che harvest body parts from the recovered parasitic worms. he pours a fine powder into a paper wrapper, folds the paper around it and seals the package with a label) Federal Building - Interrogation Room BROYLES: (standing in the observation area talking to Olivia and Peter, he shares what he has learned about the Triad thug handcuffed in the adjacent room) We found him at the shipyard where the boat was supposed to dock. He had just finished burning every document in the place. We're letting him sweat before we question him. PETER: He's not gonna talk. He's a triad gang member. They've got a strict code of honor. BROYLES: Triad? You sure? PETER: Yeah, his whole biography's written on him in ink. He's like a decorated soldier. See the mark on his arm there - the Extra Powerful Hook - that means he's killed five people. (jokingly) He also enjoys Broadway shows, long walks on the beach. (joke over) The one on his neck, it says Sun Hong Triad. OLIVIA: Sun Hong is known for smuggling heroin out of the Golden Triangle, not trafficking people. BROYLES: Then they're expanding their business. PETER: What if Sun Hong Triad are still dealing in narcotics? OLIVIA: How's that? PETER: Walter said these people were implanted with the worm on purpose. That seems to imply that they're valuable, right? Certain species of parasite have been known to naturally secrete opiates. If someone had figured out how to harvest those... BROYLES: You think those worms are some kind of new street drug? (the thug pulls a razor blade from the roof of his mouth) OLIVIA: (racing into the nearby room) He's got a razor blade! BROYLES: (on his handheld radio) This is Broyles! We have a code blue in Interview Three. We need security and paramedics immediately. OLIVIA: (enters the room to find that the criminal has slit his own throat) Oh. Oh! PETER: (trying to place pressure on the twelve inch wound as the man falls forward) Ah! ACT III Walter's Lab - Euphoric Sample WALTER: (handling an active parasite, with assistance) If only all parasitic worms were full of narcotics. Careful, careful! Not too deep. ASTRID: (trying to inject the creature) I got it, Walter. Just... hold still. WALTER: Well, given the high cost of transporting the creature, it must be quite a high. ASTRID: Walter, you are not smoking this thing. WALTER: Ah. Now that should do the trick. ASTRID: Yeah? WALTER: Now with some luck, we'll find the active ingredient. (as the creature latches onto his arm) Oh! ASTRID: Oh, my God. Walter. WALTER: (as the parasite settles) No, no, no. Wait, wait. The initial feeling is quite something. (grunts) ASTRID: Walter, this thing is feeding on you. WALTER: This is -- this is -- this is rather pleasant. ASTRID: Ah! (as she peels it off his arm) WALTER: (looking up to find a dismayed visitor) Agent Broyles, I didn't see you there. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop. Agent Farnsworth. Where can I find Agent Dunham? ASTRID: (flustered) Uh, she's in the back with Peter. Sir. Walter's Lab - Follow The Money OLIVIA: (over a desk of research talking to Peter) So the question is if there is a black market for this drug, then who's buying it? (as Broyles enters) Sir. BROYLES: (hands her a file) That's everything the Bureau has on the Sun Hong triad. There's also information on the triad's suspected leader. He goes by the name of John Hsu. His present whereabouts are unknown. OLIVIA: These are corporate bank documents. BROYLES: Shell companies to shield his criminal activity. PETER: What about the boat carrying Mei Lin's family? Any word? BROYLES: Nothing. The Coast Guard has begun boarding and searching all vessels coming into New England. Two hundred ships by the count. No small task. PETER: More like a needle in a haystack. So we have about twenty hours before the worms come out. OLIVIA: There was a wire two weeks ago from a bank here in Boston. It looks like a private account in Beacon Hill transferred $500,000 paid into Beijing Executive Construction. PETER: Two weeks ago is about the same time the traffickers left Kowloon. BROYLES: Sounds like someone's financing those shipments. Beacon Hill - Jarvis Residence PETER: (pulling-up to a nice house in an affluent neighborhood) So this is where the other end of a triad bank wire leads. OLIVIA: Not what I pictured either. (as the front door is opened) Hi. Are your parents home? MATT JARVIS: Who are you? PETER: We're the FBI. Who are you? MATT JARVIS: I'm Matt. Um, can I see like, a badge? (checks Olivia's credentials) Mom, some FBI people are here! (casual. polite) Come on in. ELIZABETH JARVIS: (sitting with Olivia in the living room as Peter saunters nearby) As my financial advisor explained it to me, there was money to be made in Beijing construction projects. I invested a half a million dollars with this company. OLIVIA: Did you ever meet a man named John Hsu? He was the head of the company you invested in. ELIZABETH JARVIS: No. Never. OLIVIA: Maybe your husband then. ELIZABETH JARVIS: He passed away shortly after Matt was born. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. ELIZABETH JARVIS: (unaware that Peter is snooping) Did I do something wrong? OLIVIA: We suspect Mister Su of running a smuggling ring - trafficking Chinese nationals into the U.S., and using these front corporations to fund it. ELIZABETH JARVIS: Oh, my God. I had no idea. I swear to both of you, my attorney reviewed all the documents and he assured me it was a sound investment. OLIVIA: These corporations look legitimate from the outside. May we have the name and number of your attorney? We'll need to ask him a few questions. (Peter eyeballs some clues) ELIZABETH JARVIS: Of course. I'm sure he'd be as surprised by this as I am. If I can do anything to help... OLIVIA: Thank you. (standing to leave) We appreciate it. (the two leave the house and head back to the car) OLIVIA: What were you doing in there? Checking for dust? PETER: Not sure yet. OLIVIA: Okay, I want to stop by the hospital... check on Mei Lin. PETER: Okay. You drop me at the lab first? OLIVIA: (as they reach the car) Sure. Walter's Lab - A Hookworm PETER: (returns and approaches his father) Walter, what do you think the connection is between an excessive compulsive germaphobe and our worms? (sees Walter's new choice of shoes) Nice kicks. WALTER: Thank you. That's an excellent question. I have a theory. PETER: (notices four large punctures on Walter's forearm) What happened to you? ASTRID: Your father got bitten by that thing and he refuses to get it checked out. (approaches the duo) Walter, what if you're infected with one of those worms? WALTER: I've tested my blood and liver function. I'm fine. In fact, my white cell count is through the roof, I have several new antibodies in my blood, and even the gas I had is gone. PETER: And you think it's the worm that did all that to you? WALTER: The creature, Peter, is not an illicit narcotic at all. It's medicine. (bluntly) Astrid, the picture. Show Peter, please. ASTRID: (sitting with Peter at a computer monitor) Ancylostoma Duodenale. An intestinal hookworm. It's about ten millimeters long. WALTER: Chinese medicine. Ancylostoma could be used for the treatment of chronic asthma. People are purposefully infected and walk around their entire lives with it. PETER: Well, what does that have to do with our parasites? WALTER: Our parasites are a new species... bio-engineered from this hookworm. PETER: You mean somebody made these. WALTER: Designed them to grow in humans. In fact, I don't believe that they could grow anywhere else. I believe that it's the parasite's lymph gland that is the real prize. It secretes a remarkable immune-boosting enzyme. PETER: Immune-boosting? So you might take that if you had, say, a severe phobia of germs. WALTER: Or if you wanted to treat any number of immune deficiency disorders. PETER: Going somewhere, Walter? WALTER: (dressing to depart) I am. The phone book lists five herbalists in Chinatown, three of which sell our Ancylostoma Hookworm for the treatment of asthma. I am going to collect samples for genetic comparison. PETER: Why don't you give me those addresses? I'll go check them out. WALTER: You don't believe I can do it. Well, I can. (admonishing) Don't you dare follow me. (returns. humble) Can I please borrow some change for the bus fare? Hospital Room - Mei Lin Questions OLIVIA: (showing photos of the triad thug and his tattoo) Miss Lin, do you recognize these? TAO CHEN: (translates the question for Mei Lin) MEI LIN: (replies) TAO CHEN: (translates for Olivia) She said the man who put them on the fishing boat had one. What does it mean? OLIVIA: It's a gang tattoo. We think that the gang may be using people to smuggle drugs into the country. TAO CHEN: (translates for Mei Lin) MEI LIN: (comments. holds out image of her family) TAO CHEN: (starts to translate for Olivia) She said her husband and her daughter... OLIVIA: (interrupts) ...I think I understand. (looks into Mei Lin's eyes) We will do everything that we can. At Sea - The Next Freighter (in a crowded cargohold, refugees sleep. Mei Lin's daughter tells her father that she doesn't feel well. he calms her and tells her to sleep. somberly she looks around, plays with her toy bird, watches a nearby man sleep and snore. his abdomen becomes grossly distended. something inside him writhes. her eyes go wide open) ACT IV Walter's Lab - Peter's Research OLIVIA: (just returning) Where is everybody? PETER: Uh, Walter's out self-actualizing again. Astrid's keeping an eye on him. OLIVIA: (looks at the monitor with medical air filtration data) What's this? PETER: You remember at Elizabeth Jarvis' house you asked me what I was looking at? Did you see all those hand sanitizers? OLIVIA: No. PETER: All the windows were hermetically sealed. Hepa filters. Oxygen tanks. OLIVIA: You saw oxygen tanks? PETER: Well, no. But I'm sure they're there somewhere. OLIVIA: Okay, and if they were? PETER: Walter says that these worms boost the immune system, right? If you're buying hand sanitizer in bulk and hermetically sealing all your windows, you're either Howard Hughes or you're actually sick. OLIVIA: Okay, let's go pick up Elizabeth Jarvis and get a warrant to search her house. PETER: Actually, I've got a better idea. Jarvis Residence - Meeting Matt PETER: (catching the teen shooting hoops in front of his house) Bend your knees more. MATT JARVIS: What are you doing here? OLIVIA: We wanted to ask you a couple questions about your mother. MATT JARVIS: Yeah, well, she's not here right now. And I know that I don't have to answer any of your questions without my mom or lawyer here. PETER: Then you can just talk to me. I'm not actually an FBI agent. Just a couple of guys hanging out on the court. OLIVIA: I'm gonna go make a phone call. I have to go talk to a judge about a warrant. (she walks off) PETER: (returns the ball) There you go. I know you don't want to talk to us 'cause you're just trying to protect your mother, Matt. She's your only family. I understand that. I've been there. MATT JARVIS: Hmm. I doubt it. PETER: I was raised by my mother too. It's scary. You're worried that if you lose her, then you have no one. But those people that your mother gave money to, they're scary people. We're investigating them and that's not gonna stop. They're gonna try to cover their tracks. (softly) I want to make sure that your mother isn't one of those tracks. MATT JARVIS: You think that could happen? PETER: I need you to tell me then... - Is your mom sick? What is it? She has some sort of immune deficiency disorder? MATT JARVIS: No. (reveals scar on ribs) The treatments are for me. Busy Street - Walter Investigates (Walter has been visiting herbalists. he exists one shop, extracts his list to determine his next stop and sees his lab partner nearby) WALTER: Agent Farnsworth. ASTRID: Walter, what a... what a coincidence. WALTER: (somewhat upset) It's not a coincidence at all. You were following me. Peter had you follow me. ASTRID: (lying poorly) No. I have a... I have a friend that lives right down... by the, uh... the Chinese restaurant. (gives-up on her lie) Walter. We're worried about you. WALTER: Does it occur to you that perhaps I want to be alone? That perhaps I want to live my life with a semblance of dignity and self-respect? If I want to go get a hot dog, so be it. I may go grocery shopping. I may even join a gym. ASTRID: Walter. (sincerely) I'm sorry. WALTER: Well, since you're here, you may as well accompany me to the next herbalist on my list. But as a friend, not a supervisor. ASTRID: Agreed, Walter. WALTER: (delighted) I love Chinatown. (chuckles as the two march off) Rendezvous - Briefing The Boss OLIVIA: (standing below an elevated roadway, the duo shares what it has learned) Matt Jarvis suffers from a rare immune deficiency disorder. His body doesn't produce enough white blood cells to fight off infection. PETER: Yeah, technically speaking, this kid should be living in a giant plastic baggie. But we just shot hoops with him this afternoon. BROYLES: So these parasites are being harvested to treat his condition. PETER: Well, from what he says, they insert a medicinal powder directly into his spleen. Walter thinks the medicine's made out of a gland inside the worm. OLIVIA: So Matt's usually treated once a month. His next surgery is due in two days, right on schedule with when the next boat's due to arrive. BROYLES: Does the surgeon have a name? OLIVIA: Doctor Che. Herbalist Store - Worm Shopping WALTER: (over a basket of wiggling worms) Ancylostoma Duodenale. Hookworm. Aren't they magnificent? ASTRID: At this size, maybe. WALTER: Quite right. You haven't seen anything ‘til you've seen one of these four feet long. (catching Ming Che's ear) What do I owe you? MING CHE: That'll be fifteen dollars, please. (very suspicious) ASTRID: I got this. WALTER: No, It's okay. I have just enough money left. (empties wallet) Thank you. (hands over cash) Good day. (leaves with Astrid) (Che immediately dials on cell phone. A triad thug steps into the busy street listening to his cell phone, just as the Observer walks by) WALTER: (standing in front of a street vendor's cart waiting for two servings) I'm going to enjoy this. Provided, of course, the beans have been properly soaked to leech toxicity. ASTRID: (not looking forward to her serving) For the record, I wanted ice cream. WALTER: Oh, look. Lacquered cricket boxes. (wanders away behind Astrid) STREET VENDOR: You want Omega-3? I put in fish head. ASTRID: Um, no, I will pass. Thank you. Walter. Here you go. Walter. (he is nowhere to be seen) Walter. Rendezvous - Broyles Departs BROYLES: Given what her kid said, I want you to lean on Elizabeth Jarvis. We're running out of time before that boat arrives. PETER: (answer ringing phone) So... how much rice candy did Walter eat? ASTRID: (calling. upset. still on the busy street) I lost him. I turned my back for one second and he wasn't there any more. I -- I've looked for him everywhere, Peter. WALTER: Did he know that you were following him? ASTRID: Yeah, he did at first... and he was fine with it. But he lulled me into a false sense of security... PETER: ...just so he could ditch you. Well, you know how he likes to prove a point. (sighs) He's got plenty of change for the bus. He's got his travel kit on him. All his emergency numbers. He should be fine. He's got to learn how to cross the street by himself sometime. ASTRID: Okay. Okay, I'm gonna -- gonna head back to the lab and see if he's there, okay? Walter's Lab - Intruder Alert ASTRID: (enters the lab. anxious) Walter. (looks around) Walter. (searches the inner offices) Walter. (hears noises in the lab. sees triad thugs recovering the parasites they smuggled. she is approached by one thug) ACT V Busy Streets - Flying Solo (Walter is busy at a public payphone. he is repeatedly failing to make contact with his son) UNKNOWN MAN: (on his end of the call) Hello. WALTER: Hello, Peter? It -- it -- it's Walter, your father. UNKNOWN MAN: Wrong number. (hangs-up) WALTER: (trying to call again) He -- hello, Peter. It's me, Walter, your father. (non-English reply) Excuse me? (ringing on the line) UNKNOWN WOMAN: (on her end of the call) Hello. WALTER: I – I - I fear I may have dialed the wrong number again. My name is Walter -- (line clicks off. no more change in his pocket, he takes a seat at the bus stop and Forrest Gump's his way into a conversation with Fao, a gentle lady nearly his age. she studies his somber mood) The number five bus hasn't stopped here for over two hours. Not that it matters. I used up all my bus fare to dial seven wrong numbers. FAO: (comments politely in Cantonese) WALTER: Can't remember Peter's number. It's got three 5s, a 1, a 0, two 7s. (nearly in tears) But for the life of me, I can't remember the correct sequence. Walter's Lab - Post Attack PETER: (to young Farnsworth as she lay unconscious on the floor of the lab strewn with broken glass and damaged equipment) Astrid. Astrid. I think she's coming to. OLIVIA: Astrid. Astrid. What happened? ASTRID: Ooh. PETER: I'm gonna call you an ambulance. (starts to dial) ASTRID: No. Don't. I'm okay, Peter. (sits up groggily with a bloodied lip and scalp laceration) I'm okay. I don't need an ambulance. PETER: Who did this to you? ASTRID: I don't know. It was, uh, two big Asian guys with tattoos. OLIVIA: Triad. ASTRID: I don't know how they knew we had the worm. PETER: They must've followed you back from Chinatown. (answers cell phone) Hello. Walter Bishop - hai. (in Cantonese... this is Peter Bishop... etc... to caller. then to Olivia and Astrid) It's Walter. He's down in Chinatown. Apparently he's fine. (finishes with caller) Astrid, you sure you're okay? (leaves the lab) I'm going down to pick him up. OLIVIA: I'm going to talk to Elizabeth Jarvis. (to Peter) Let's stay in touch. PETER: You got it. Jarvis Residence - Full Disclosure OLIVIA: (following her into the kitchen) Mrs. Jarvis, we know you're withholding information. ELIZABETH JARVIS: I already told you everything. OLIVIA: Actually, your son told us everything. ELIZABETH JARVIS: I can't help you, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: I've got two dozen Chinese nationals dead, a federal agent assaulted, and another boat with God knows how many people about to die on it. ELIZABETH JARVIS: You don't understand. This treatment... Matt won't live long without it. OLIVIA: We rescued a Chinese woman. Her daughter is on that other boat. She's gonna die too. Who's been treating your son? Fao's Apartment - Retrieving Walter PETER: (knocks loudly and announces himself in Cantonese and, once the door is open, asks) Is my father here? FAO: (in Cantonese) Come in please. He has been waiting for you. Come in. WALTER: (sitting at a table in a silk robe) Peter. Hello, my son. Allow me to introduce you. My hostess's name is Fao. FAO: (in Cantonese) He could not remember your number correctly. We made many calls until we reached you. PETER: Walter, the numbers are in your pocket. How many times have I told you that? I put them there. Don't you remember that? WALTER: No. No, I don't. PETER: Walter, you -- you just -- Are you okay? WALTER: Yes. Yes, I'm fine. FAO: (in Cantonese. smiling. to Peter) Certainly I do not let strangers into my home. But he seemed very upset. WALTER: (standing, with his folded clothes in his hands. graciously. bows to Fao) The noodles are delicious. You really should try them, Peter. (on the sidewalk outside the apartment, as they leave) WALTER: Hope I didn't cause Agent Farnsworth too much distress. PETER: No, she had other things on her mind. Wouldn't happen to remember any of the addresses of those herbalist shops you visited, would you? WALTER: Certainly not. That's -- that's why I held on to this. (pulls list from pocket) Uh, uh, Astrid only went to me -- with me to the -- the third one, Ming Che's. They had quite a selection of hookworms. Although I confess I exaggerated a bit when I told them that ours was four foot long. PETER: You told someone we have a four foot worm? WALTER: It's not even two feet. PETER: That's how they followed Astrid. Ming Che on Ping-On Street. WALTER: (concerned) What do you mean? Astrid was followed? PETER: (answers cell phone) Bishop. OLIVIA: Hey, is Walter alright? PETER: Yeah, he's fine. Where are you? OLIVIA: The boat with Mei Lin's family on it just docked. Elizabeth Jarvis gave us a phone number. We tracked a few shore-to-ship calls off that. We're just about to commence the raid. PETER: Okay. I got another lead I'm tracking down. OLIVIA: Okay. Well, I'll call you after. PETER: Bye. (ends call) WALTER: (more concerned. nervous) Peter. Peter, what do you mean Astrid was followed? PETER: Just get in the car, Walter. I'll tell you later. Dock Side - Freighter Raid (the tactical raid team screeches to an arrival just as the frieghter is being secured to the piering and the vessel is boarded, searched and siezed) CHAOS: (during the boarding) Move... move... move... move! Clear. Get down! BROYLES: (once aboard) I want a search bow to stern. Clear the lower decks. Find these people. You three with me. (as Olivia and her squad head into the cargohold, weapons drawn) TAC RADIO #1: Upper deck clear. TAC RADIO #2: Main deck's clear. TAC RADIO #3: Top deck's clear. TAC RADIO #1: Copy. (below decks in the very simple quarters, Olivia finds no refugees, just a child's toy... a bird) BROYLES: (from the gangway above) Agent Dunham. There are no trafficked people on this ship. OLIVIA: But there were. We're just too late. ACT VI Ming Che's - Evening Raid WALTER: (to Peter, as he parks near the herbalists shop late in the evening) Why are we stopping here? PETER: Is this the place? WALTER: Yes, but I need to get back to the lab. I need to check on Agent Farnsworth. PETER: She's alright, Walter. (noticing a panel van nearby begins to empty of refugees, headed into the store. his cell phone buzzes) OLIVIA: (on phone from the docks) Peter. Yeah, we had the right vessel, but they were already gone. PETER: Yeah. I know. They're here. I just saw them get unloaded through the alley. OLIVIA: Where are you? PETER: We're at a Chinese herbalist shop Ping-On street. Astrid was followed back to the lab from here. OLIVIA: We're on our way. (hangs-up) PETER: Okay, Walter. I need you to stay here. Olivia and Broyles are on their way. WALTER: Uh, no. This is not a good idea, son. PETER: I'll be careful. Stay in the car. (Walter locks the car doors after Peter leaves) (Peter picks the lock on a door and enters the makeshift lab. He finds a dozen or so people strapped to tables. Ming prepares a gagged woman for parasite removal and Peter attacks him, knocking him to the ground) PETER: (in Cantonese to the terrified woman) You're gonna be okay. I'll get you out of here. (Peter is subdued) WALTER: (locks the car doors after Peter leaves and sings softly to himself) ...goes to all the shows, steps right in to the lions' den and tell them all he knows, puts his head in the lions' den... MING CHE: (Peter is strapped to a table. nose is bloodied. Ming prepares a worm for Peter to ingest) Someone must know you're here. They coming soon? PETER: (turning from the worm inches from his mouth) Nobody else knows I'm here. MING CHE: Somehow I don't believe you. PETER: (smart-alecky) Oh, that's a shame. Most people find me very trustworthy. (Ming nods and Pan Che grabs Peter by the face to force open his mouth. outside, the assault team arrives and prepares to raid the shop) MING CHE: Open. Open. If you try to chew this, it will kill you. (places the worm in Peter's mouth. Pan holds Bishops mouth closed) Swallow! OLIVIA: (door to the room bursts open) F-B-I- !! AGENT: Keep your hands where I can see them. OLIVIA: Gun !! (as Ming draws a pistol. she shoots him twice in the chest) BROYLES: (to Pan Che) On your knees. Hands behind your head. OLIVIA: (to Peter, as he spits the worm out) Are you okay? PETER: (panting) Yeah. Yeah. I am now. Walter's Lab - Clean Up WALTER: (entering from outside) Astrid. Astrid. ASTRID: Walter. Thought I lost you. Don't worry about this place. Okay, I'm, uh, I'm gonna clean this up. (somberly) PETER: Peter said you were followed. (sees her injured face) Oh, dear God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. ASTRID: Walter, it's not your fault. (both deeply saddened, Walter gives her a big paternal hug) Hospital - Return To Mei Lin BROYLES: (walking the corridor) What's the status of the Chinese nationals? OLIVIA: Well, some are still in surgery. The rest in the ICU. Only time will tell. The doctor says it's a good prognosis for Mei Lin's daughter and husband. What's gonna happen to them? BROYLES: The State Department has agreed to grant them all political asylum. PETER: With all those people carrying Ming Che's medicine, he must've been treating other people like Matt Jarvis. BROYLES: We turned up more financial records at his shop that trace back to six other patients with immune deficiency. They're being questioned now. OLIVIA: Did we find anything else in his shop that could lead us to John Hsu? BROYLES: What we found is that there is no John Hsu. He's an alias -- used as a front for all of Ming Che's financial dealings. Good work, you two. OLIVIA: There's still something I need to take care of... 'scuse me. (she joins Mei Lin and her daughter in their room. Olivia returns the toy bird that the girl left on her freighter. everyone smiles) Bishop Residence - Nap Time WALTER: (waking his son who is asleep on the couch) Peter. PETER: (grunts to life. groggy. turns on the light. stretches) What time is it, Walter? WALTER: (confessing) I want so badly to be independent again... to live like a man, not a child. Not to have my son watching after me all the time. Not that I don't appreciate all that you do for me. That's not the way it's supposed to be. PETER: Walter... WALTER: ...let me finish. I've been out of the institution for a year now. And I've just begun my journey back towards being whole. But I fear there are still times when I will get lost. So -- so I have implanted a tracking device in my neck. (points to the bandage below his left ear) PETER: You did what? (disappointed) Oh, Walter. WALTER: And here is the transponder so you can find me. I should let you get back to sleep. (leaves the room) PETER: Good night, Walter. WALTER: Good night, my son. (transponder beeps slowly) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes